There is general desire in the field of disposable pant-type absorbent articles to provide absorbent articles with increased comfort and fit and discrete underwear-like visual appearance. For example, document EP 2 260 811 A1 discloses a disposable diaper with alleged good appearance. However, further improvement in terms of comfort, fit and discrete underwear-like visual appearance is desirable.